


At the End of All Things

by CottonCandyZombie



Category: Captain Cold - Fandom, ColdFlash - Fandom, Flash - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyZombie/pseuds/CottonCandyZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world and Barry most definitely did not pack his sun screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attention Deprived

**Author's Note:**

> Time Travel, adventure, romance, comedy, and everything in between. Thank you for taking the time to read this little idea I had.
> 
> A shout out to my beta marauder5sos, thank you so much for your time and effort.

Apprehensively Cisco chewed on the reminisce of his sucker and clicked repetitively on the keyboard. He had a real nasty feeling that he couldn't shake, but rationalized that his foreboding had to deal more with his lingering resentment towards Cold than the actually situation. After all he hadn't vibed...how bad could it be? He pulled up the local news feed, the helicopter was broadcasting the getaway live and despite half the department being in on the chase, the order to keep their distance had been given. Cisco leaned back, crushed by feeling of self-condemnation. His ingenuity has hurt people. He could remove himself from the particle accelerator disaster, it was manipulate from the start to fail but the guns those maniacs wielded? That was on him. 

Barry was eight blocks from the scene, coming from a pile up consequently caused by rubberneckers. No reports of causalities, thankfully, but it had delayed the speedster. Tucking his hair behind his ear Cisco leaned forward and wet his lips. “Does any of this feel off too you?”

“Maybe he’s attention deprived. Has been a while since he made the news” Barry mused as he cased the area twice. (Oliver would be proud ) Most of his movements were second nature to him now. He didn’t even need to calculate the speed to charge up a building or run across water. The muscle memory was just there and freed precious milliseconds of cogitation thinking. 

“Yeah...really off” It felt like a trap but he couldn’t find the evidence to support it. Snart was rarely so publicly spirited, not since the Hot and Cold duo had tried to kill him on live TV. Everything supported that his was just a heist gone wrong but the irregularities didn’t sit well with him. “Can you pull up what was stolen?” 

Cisco swirled in his chair “Shouldn’t be a problem” 

The precision of Leonard Snart was not only admirable but also the reason for his success. He would case a potential heist for weeks, planning it down to the very seconds. He was in and out, he didn’t draw unnecessary attention and was gone before the police arrived unless he was itching for a fight.

“The victim is a private collector...um.” Cisco was currently scrolling through the dude’s Facebook page “Of a lot of crap” He clicked the page and pulled up the police records. “Um according to first officer on scene. Darren Robin had walked in on the robbery in progress. Shots were fired, Mr. Robin was unharmed and only one thing was taken” Cisco pulled the Facebook page back up. “Robin here is a conspiracy nut, and likes to collect crap he thinks time travelers left behind”

“Hardly crazy. I have personally time traveled” Barry pointed out.

“This idiot doesn’t know that. He has old candy wrappers he that claim were found in ancient Egypt”

“That’s not what Cold stole is it?”

Cisco laughed “I wish...nah it looks mechanical but it’s pretty rusted.” The photo was poor quality but it looked like a piece of junk. “Just just doesn’t fit his M.O...I would go in cautious”

When dealing with Captain Cold Barry always did.  
\--

“Switch places with me!” Lisa Snart ordered. She was already scrambling to the front. Mick grunted with annoyance as Cold’s sister was practically in his lap. She was opening the glove department and frantically digging through it. Mick muttered under his breath and tossed his gun to the back first and then maneuvered his own bulky frame to follow it.. Lisa slammed the door shut in frustration, she had already dug through the trunk for a first aid kit and the glove department was a long shot. She pulled off her jacket and pressed it against his chest. Leonard cut his eyes towards her, her brow was tightened in concern. He tried his best to avoid Lisa when injured, he didn’t like to make her worry. 

Her free hand slid beneath his jacket and anxiously felt his back. She was looking for a exit wound. She cursed softly, the bullet was still inside. She wasn’t a medic by any means but she been in this lifestyle long enough to recognize a collapse lung when she heard it. She glanced up, Leonard was pale, had a cold sweat. There was a pool of blood in the seat beside them but true to his stubbornness he had insisted on driving.

“Pull over.” Her voice cracking slightly. He would pass out before they could lose the cops and this type of injury wasn’t a patch job, he needed to go to the hospital. Cold caught Mick’s eyes in the rear view mirror. The fire starter obviously did not want to go to prison. Mick would likely be transferred to the psychological ward and the amount of drugs they would pump into him would make it for a difficult rescue operation. 

“No.” Stopping now meant that all three would be arrested. He would be in the hospital, a months top. Then transferred to a high security prison. It would take months to heal and likely months to escape and then he would have risk his neck all over to break into a psychological facility and a woman’s prison. He estimated Nine to sixteen months of being out of the game. Unacceptable. However there was other options. 

“No...no.” She looked at Mick for support but Mick was already gathering his stuff. 

“I’m going to round this corner and drop my speed to thirty fives miles per hour. You two will jump out. Mick you will go right and Lisa. Go straight ahead into that ally. The helicopter will spot you. So you need to take cover and lose your clothes.”

“Dogs” Mick growled.

Leonard nodded. “Spread them out as you run. Go to the safe house.” Spreading out the clothes will distract the dogs long enough for them to disappear. The helicopter was from the news station and would follow him, he held the most public interest out of the three. Being that he was the only one that had a action toy, much to his amusement. 

“So the plan is to to jump out of a speeding car, leaving you to bleed out and strip?” Lisa snapped. 

“Or be pushed out” Cold gestured to Mick as the approach the corner. “I’m going to led them away Lisa, and receive the finest medical care there is. You two will break me out before they transfer me. It is the less complicated solution.”

“What about the score” Mick inquired. Leonard reached into his jacket pulling up the small clock like device. 

“It’s junk Mick.” He dropped it beside him. “Go. Live to steal another day” He rounded the corner and Mick was already out the door. Obviously not the first time has ever leaped from a speeding vehicle but as graceful as always. Snart watched him scuff his face and roll into some garbage cans. “Your turn little sister”

She hesitantly grabbed the door handle. “Don’t do anything stupid”

“Mick took the stupid with him. Now get out” Using what strength he had he pushed Lisa. She cried out but recovered nicely as she rolled and was almost instantly on her feet. All those ice skating lesson seem to have paid off. She mostly knew how to take a hard fall.

“The hot Snart and Heatwave bailed” Cisco updated the Flash. “They are running in separate direction.”

“Tell Joe to follow after them. I’m going after Cold” He was still pissed that he had broken into his house, returning the smug bastard to prison felt justified. 

The stolen Caddie was driving erratically. Barry cautiously approached. He vibrated his molecules and phased through the door. Cold didn’t even turn to acknowledge him., his freeze gun was at Barry’s feet. “Didn’t think you were going to show” He said weakly.

“Cleaning up your mess” Barry bantered. His eyes were instantly drawn to the pool of blood in the seat. “Shit!” He scooted across the seat and instantly applied pressure. “You got shot!” Snart shook his head in astonishment. How did someone like Barry survive in this wicked world.

“It happens kids. Want to give me a ride to the hospital?” He wheezed. Despite asking for the trip he wasn’t exactly slowing down. 

“You are leading the cops away from Mick and Lisa?”

“Caught on?” His head dipped and he coughed softly, a small mist of blood came out.

“Snart you have a collapse Lung. You need to go now” He readjusted himself. Air was filling his chest and compressing his lung. He was shocked that he was still conscious. He scooted closer as he prepared to grab Cold and phase them both through the door however he had made contact with the small disk like device that Snart had stolen. Barry screamed as pain shot through him. It was worse than the cold gun, he tried to jerk away but the disk fused into his hand. The smell of burn flesh was nauseating. Snart’s eyes widen. The device was now pulling lightning out the speedster, he rusted parts whined as they return to life. Snart was starting to realize he really had no idea what he had.

Snart’s head fell as he finally lost consciousness the car ran up the curve, his foot was heavy on the gas and rocketed them forward. They sideswipe another car, and despite the pain Barry reached out grabbing Snart to protect him. Neither of them were restrained and Barry was propelled across the seat, slamming into Snart. There was a grunt of pain but before he react the car was flipped again, He was flung back across the seats, his elbow going through the window, spraying them both with sharp shards of glass. Barry felt weightless as he flung against the ceiling, making brief and painful contact with Cold yet again before landing in the back seat. Metal twisted inwards, the roof crunched down. 

The car had to have flipped several times before settling upright, there was whine of metal and hiss of smoke along with a distant ring that filled Barry’s ears. He could smell gas and taste blood. The window beside him was broken and Barry pulled himself up and out of it. He crawled head first, flopping to the ground ungracefully and getting a mouth full of dirt. He rolled himself over and was greeted by a blue sky. For ten seconds or so Barry stared upwards blinking slowly as his mind caught up and then suddenly everything was painful. He twisted his body and held up his arm, bits of glass was embedded. He hissed sharply. 

That was unpleasant. He got to his feet, he needed to check on Snart. His hand felt like dead weight, the device pulsing. He could feel his energy being siphoned, he would worry about that later he needed to make sure that Leonard wasn’t dead but he halted in his tracks.

They were no longer in Central city. No concrete beneath them, no building surrounding them. Barry shield his eyes as he glanced upwards. The heat was really baring down on them. A desert. How the hell were they in a desert? Barry held up his hand, the device had worked itself into the flesh, did this thing teleport them? “Collector or time travelers...son of a..” Barry glanced around, this thing didn’t just move them, they had time traveled. 

He could still feel the speed force but was having difficulties accessing it fully.. It might be the device on his hand or where they were but that would have to wait. He had to make sure that Snart was still breathing. 

Leonard groaned loudly and cut his eyes towards Barry when he ran beside the driver’s side door. “What the hell did you do?”  
\--


	2. Gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wee bit of gore, but it's not bad I promise. 
> 
> Again a special thanks to marauder5sos.
> 
> Thanks for all the kind comments and kudos. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!

Barry gave a halfhearted shrug, this sort of thing just seemed to happen to him. He stepped up to the car and met Snart’s eyes. The intensity of it was unsettling. It was impossible to read the man, he couldn’t tell if he teasing him or just going to murder him. Barry cleared his throat putting aside his discomfort and leaned into the window. He peeled back the jacket, the entrance wound was tiny, small caliber weapon.

“.22?” Barry inquired.

Snart nodded in acknowledge and Barry did his best not to let his breath on the back of his neck be so distracting. “I usually do this type of work...postmortem” he muttered.

“Comforting” Snart resorted.

Barry leaned back out “Should be ok to move you” Snart reached for the handle, instead of the door swinging open it simply fell forward off the hinges. 

“It was just a rental” 

Barry rolled his eyes and held out his hand. As much as Snart wanted to smack it away, refusing wasn’t exactly in his best interest. Barry pulled him up and steadied him on his feet. The small exertion had Cold in a cold sweat. He was pale and his blood pressure was dropping, he was going to pass out. Barry was quick, sweeping him off his feet. 

“It’s one or two things” Barry panted “Either blood is filling your chest cavity and causing your lungs to collapse or there is actual damage to your lungs.” 

“Running me to the a hospital isn’t a option I gather” He wheezed, feeling a bit ridiculous that he was being carried bridal style but not in a position to argue. 

Barry shook his head and lowered him to the ground. “My speed is limited” He said and held out his hand as evidence. Snart reached out and took it, so this was the source of their misfortune. He knew that it was important but he even he had underestimated it’s value. He traced his fingers over the object, it was smooth. Completely fused into his palm. He moved Barry’s hand, noting that he still had full mobility. 

“You heal fast. Won’t your body reject this?”

“I don’t know” Barry breathed out. “I don’t know where or when we are...I just don’t know”

Leonard’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean, when?”

“It’s complicated but the short of it. I can travel in time...and when I touched this” Barry turned his hand over looking at the device. “It started pulling out my speed force.”

“The lightening?” 

“Yes...usually it takes a lot of speed and concentration for me to time travel it’s not easy...this happened so quickly.” He glanced around surroundings “I just don’t know” 

Cold processed this information.

“So the shooter?” Barry refocused his attention back to the more pressing matter. As much as he wanted to learn about the device and where the hell they were it was a conversation that needed to wait. “How far away was he when fired his weapon?”

Snart leaned his head back, closing his eyes. “Ten feet.” 

Barry carefully maneuvered the jacket off Snart and then his shirt. Most of the blood had dried and clung to him as he peeled it off. Barry’s eyes lingered on the sheer amount of tattoos Snart had acquired. Some were prison tattoos, the particular ink they use is recognizable. Just a mixture of baby oil, charcoal and a bit of water. 

Cold grimaced and turned away and begun to cough, Barry awkwardly patted his back as he calculated how far the bullet would have penetrated at that distance fired. There was a lot of factors he could be in the dark about but he didn’t believe there was actual damage to his lungs.

“I’m not a Doctor Snart and without x rays I can’t be 100% sure but from precious cases with similar wounds and caliber weapons I don’t think the bullet penetrated your lungs. Your sternum slowed it down significantly. I can phase my hand through your chest and grab it and be sure but with unknown limitations” He waved his left hand “I don’t think we should risk me putting anything in you...I mean my hand...of course...in your chest. I wasn’t referring to anything else...and now I’m Felicity” Barry abruptly shut his mouth before he did any more damage.

“Agreed. I wouldn’t want to be penetrated without protection”

Barry glanced up, and smirked slightly and then cleared his throat loudly. The conversation felt a little too much like flirting and hero 101, don’t flirt with the bad guy. “So...” He rubbed the back of his head, the leather already scolding from the desert heat “You are gonna drown in your own blood” 

“Hm” Snart gave a slight nod “Drain the fluid then” The procedure was extremely painful in the hands of professionals, so he wasn’t exactly eager when conditions were less than favorable. “No medical supplies and no antibiotics”

Barry sat back on his heels and glanced around, putting a chest tube in by himself was insane but he knew the world better than most. He ran across mountains, oceans and deserts but this terrain was indistinguishable, alien like to him. He didn’t know which way to run, and if there was anything to run too and besides that what he knew about deserts was disheartening. Animals and plants had millions of years to adapt to this type of habitat and Barry most definitely did not pack his sunscreen. They went back more than a few years, had to be millions...Barry wiped the sweat from his brow and squinted upwards. “We need to find shelter and a source of water. Death by dehydration is a nasty process...incessant skin irritation, hallucinations, swelling and cracking of the tongue.” Barry made a face. “Headaches, anxiety attacks, confusion..blurred.”

“I get it” Cold interrupted and dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a small knife. “Desert bad, water good but first thing first...let’s play Doctor” 

Barry could only give utterance to an inaudible sputter, he ducked his head in embarrassment. It had just caught him off guard, he might be the fastest man alive but his comebacks were on par with molasses.

“It’s sharp enough” He guaranteed. Barry ignored the amused tone and grabbed the knife, a bit more willing to use it on him now.

“As you pointed out, no medical supplies, no antibiotics...we’ll just have to use our wits and what we have.” Barry glanced back towards the car. “I’ll need a hose to push into your chest to drain the fluids...I can rip it out of the car. We need to sterile it somehow...”

“Gasoline” Snart answered.

Barry’s eyes widen “Yes!” he jumped up animatedly waving his hands “Gasoline has antiseptic properties...although many of the non-aliphatic hydrocarbon naturally present in gas...isn’t great for the body...however in a pinch.” He shrugged.

“In a pinch” Snart repeated. Barry ignored the mockery and sped off towards the car. Going through every inch and returning with a arm full of stuff. 

“We have clean gas” He gestured to the small gas container. “Hose...and cold gun” He laid it down, purposely out of Snart’ s reach. “A clean shirt for you...I heart Central City...perfect” He said reading the shirt and laid it down. 

Snart glared at the baby blue tee shirt and then his cold gun “What are you doing with gun?” He growled. 

“Oh the gun you had Cisco remake after torturing his brother and him and forcing him to reveal my secret identity?” Barry smirked “What I am going to do is make Cisco very happy and use the battery to cauterize your wound. He was more mad that you maimed his weapon by altering it’s design than kidnapping him.” 

Leonard smirked. The battery was of his own design, in order to keep Cisco from hacking the cold gun he had to go less digital. The batteries were less efficient and cost was a small fortune but they burn hot enough to cauterize his wound. “Just be thankful that I maimed it. Otherwise without technology it would useless out here and right now it’s our only source of water”

Barry pouted slightly, he was right but he wasn’t going to give the satisfaction of admitting it. He turned his back sterilized everything using as little gas as he could get away with. The toxins introduced into Cold’s body would work themselves out in a few days.

Barry was ready “I’m going to make it fast. I’ll cut into you and have the tube before you feel it...however you will feel it all at once.”

“Just do it.”

“You don’t have to be tough out here Snart, it’s just me.” He reassured him but met with silence. He sighed heavily and shook out his nerves, there was no other options. Despite being limited by the device he roughly could go about 200 to 300 miles per hour without the device starting to siphon his speed force. The knife was sharp and Barry grimaced as it sliced through his skin with ease, he had to add a little pressure to get between the ribs but the hardy knife pushed through with a sickening pop. He grabbed the hose pushing it in between before the blood even had a change to start flowing.  
Snart eyes widen as the sudden cut at his side registered. He gasped and grabbed at the dirt beneath him. Barry put his hand on his chest to keep him down, tears formed in his eyes but he shut them tightly. Barry watched as blood flowed through tube. Snart’s breathing instantly improved. 

Barry pulled the tube out and carefully put the battery against the cut. Snart cried out, trying to pull away but Barry held him long enough for the battery to do it’s job. When Barry released him Snart rolled away vomiting and cursing under his breath. Barry speed off towards the car, ripping fabric from the seats. He used it as makeshift bandage to protect the fresh wound from the elements. He pulled up him slowly, Snart looked like he wanted to punch him but luckily didn’t have the energy. 

Barry removed his mask, he was sweating up a storm. “There are mountains that way” He gestured. “Might be able to find shelter there” He suggested. Leonard followed Barry’s line of sight. They were just were just hills from here, could be a few hundreds of miles away.

“You said you were limited.” Snart grimaced, he was going be sore for a while, at the moment he couldn’t even bare to lift his arms. He turned and watch as Barry started gathering whatever he thought could be useful. The kid was smart, he had removed one the seats and was making a bag out of the fabric. 

“It’s going to take me a few hours to reach it.” He glanced up. “I’m going to make a sled out of the door. I don’t want to risk reopening your wound by carrying you.” 

“It’s going to be Dark in two hours” Snart knew that deserts got cold at night and there would be no lights, neither were ideal running conditions. “We make a fire, sleep in the car. We go tomorrow.” He nodded towards his cold gun. “ We have water and gasoline, we burn what we don’t need.” 

Barry couldn’t disagree with the logic in his argument and gave a slight nod. He knelt in front of Snart and help him put on the baby blue tee shirt. “Blue is your color” 

Snart rolled his eyes and gestured towards the freeze gun. “Just get me something clean to catch the water.”   
\--  
Barry keep busy for the next two hours, he was hungry and tired, but at least he could do something about one of them and helped Snart to the car. The fire they had built was roaring but they had so little they could afford to burn he knew it wouldn’t last. Snart climbed slowly into the back seat and Barry awkwardly climbed in as well. 

“The fire won’t last” Snart muttered, 

Barry muttered a agreement as he tried to find a comfortable position for his long limbs. The suit was going to keep him somewhat warm but it wouldn’t be enough. “We’ll share body heat” Barry suggested. “I won’t tell the rogues we cuddled if you don’t”

“Agreement” Snart said with a smirk. Barry was obviously more uncomfortable with the situation than him. He scooted back and gestured in front of him. Barry face fell, he didn’t intent to be the little spoon but climb forward nonetheless. Snart wrapped his arms around his wait.

“Want to tell me about the device you stole now?” Barry inquired. Good as time as any, he figured. He just didnt want to think about them spooning.

“Paid to steal it.” Leonard replied softly. 

“Not your usual M.O.” Barry yawned. 

“No, too easy, paid too good. I knew it was a trap.”

Barry glanced behind him. “But you walked into it?”

Snart smiled slightly. “Figure the only way to see who was pulling the strings was to step into it”

Barry closed his eyes “Who...paid...you?”

Snart just shook his head when Barry started to snore softly. He was a good kid, whoever had paid him was obviously not setting a trap for him but for Barry and led the kid right into it. He closed his eyes as well, tomorrow they would figure it out. 

-  
Snart was awake with a pleasant sensation. The vibration felt good and he pushed his hips forward to met it. It only took him a few seconds to realize where the vibrations were coming from.

“Shit” He hissed. The fire had gone out and Barry was shivering. It was more like his entire body was vibrating. It was causing heat, which was nice but also in this position he was becoming very aroused. He bit his lip, he certainly didn’t want Barry to wake and think he was just a perverted old man but things were going to be even more awkward he didn’t stop him.

He placed his hand on Barry’s shoulder and he stilled. The speedster rubbed at his eyes and tilted his head at Snart. “What’s wrong?” He murmured sleepily. 

“Change positions” Snart suggested. “I’m sore.” 

Barry gave a nod and moved so that Snart could roll over. Barry then turned and wrapped his arm around Snart. “Need to keep you...warm” He said softly, his breath was hot against his skin and he started to vibrate again. Snart let out a frustrated sigh. The vibration wasn’t so bad like this. He reached down and adjusted himself. 

He didn’t know how he would survive til morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Next chapter probably won't be out until after Christmas. Please let me know what you think, I love to hear from you guys!


	3. Protein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to marauder5sos.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and reviews. Please keep them coming it really motivates me. I hope you enjoy the story!

The empty promise of rain echoed in the distance but by the time the thunder reached the car, it was merely a whisper. Barry held out his palm, his hope fervent for a droplet of rain but his spirit dampened and his arm dropped. The storm was miles away. He tilted his head and glanced back at his sulky bedfellow in this misadventure. Captain Cold was currently giving him the cold shoulder. Barry hadn’t taken it personally, the man had gotten shot and had a ‘back ally’ patch job, anyone would be moody from the lack of pain medication but lingering here was a sure way to get themselves killed. 

Barry hadn’t eaten in 24 hours, he didn’t know how long it would take for him to starve to death with his hypermetabolism but he sure as hell didn’t want to find out. He leaned back and gave Cold’s thigh a smack. 

“We should be going” 

Barry grabbed the harness that he had made from the seat belts and attached them to their homemade sled. He gave the seat belts a solid tug, satisfied that they wouldn’t snap mid run. 

Snart awkwardly pulled himself up. He was far too stubborn to ask for help, rather he sat up by the use of his abdominal muscles, the sit up was awkward and off balance but Barry allowed him to keep his pride as he started gathering things that he thought would be useful. Snart had figured out that the best way to avoid agonizing sharp pain was to keep his arms glued to his side as much as possible. He was out of breath by the end of it and leaned against the side of the car, his eyes lingered on Barry.

He hadn’t slept well, damn near impossible with the pain and that kid vibrating like he had. It kept them warm but at the cost of his dignity. The elephant in the room hadn’t been mention but no way did his arousal go unnoticed and unable to relieve his tension, his mood had been soured. He eyed Barry up and down, the kid was attractive but he preferred his lovers more seasoned. 

Besides majority of his sex life depended on his bad boy imaginary, so even if he did entertained the thought of pursuing the scarlet speedster, he likely wasn’t into criminals. Pity, that vibration thing opened a world of possibilities. 

Barry dragged the sled over and pulled Snart out of his dangerous line of thought. 

“Well what do you think?” Barry inquired obviously proud of the door he transformed into a sled. 

“Looks like a death trap” Snart grumbled after giving it a quick glance. He however slid slowly onto it. He pulled at the handles, the kid did a good job. “Will it hold up to your speed?”

Barry hooked his harness to the sled, and glanced back at Snart. “I guess we’ll find out” 

His grin was too mischievous for Snart’s liking. 

Barry tossed the bag full of supplies and the cold gun between Snart’s legs and then without so much as warning he took off. Snart had only managed to slide down his goggles before Barry was kicking up sand in his face. He shouted in protest but got a mouth full for his efforts.

He ducked his head, keeping his opinion to himself seemed best for the time being.

Finding footing on loose sand wasn’t easy but like water it was only a matter of speed. Barry didn’t risk going over 200 they couldn’t risk any more set backs. He mostly kept a steady pace around 100, it would take longer but between the device and his metabolism it was less stressful on his body.   
\--  
Barry nearly stumbled when they reached the base of the mountain. It had taken them nearly three hours and the sun was high. Snart was quick to remove his jacket and stretch his legs. 

Barry bent down panting heavily, if he used his speed force again it was likely he would pass out. He glanced upwards and gestured to a path “That looks safest...I don’t want to risk losing my footing while toting you.”

“Slow way. Got it” Snart glanced at the mountain, it wasn’t that large it was possible they might be able to reach the top by nightfall but there was a lot of factors that could slow their progress. “Alright, but then we camp and find food”

Barry stomach growled in response. 

Hopefully the world wasn’t completely dead, otherwise this was going to be one short adventure. Barry stepped up to Snart taking his arm from his none injured side and draped it over his own shoulders. “Ready?” 

“Just don’t vibrate”

Barry snorted. “Sure thing, Cold”

“Len” Leonard corrected him. “You can call me Len considering we did sleep together” 

Barry blushed “My dad would be so disappointed...you didn’t even buy me dinner first”

Leonard chuckled. “You did buy mine a while ago if that saves your dignity”

“Sure...I’ll take it” Barry glanced at Len, his eyes fluttering slightly. They really needed to stop flirting. It was just going to make things awkward when they got back and things went back to normal. Leonard Snart was many things but the most unfortunate was, a killer. He just wasn’t sure if he could get passed that. 

They fell silent again as they focused on the climbing. 

It wasn’t like rock climbing, it got steep from time to time but even with Len’s injuries they were making head way. 

Snart noticed how labored Barry’s breathing was, he was a bit pale too. “Let’s get to that ledge there.” Snart instructed. “Then we take a water break” 

Barry glanced up and tried to work out in his head how exactly they were going to manage that. They didn’t have any rope, he still had the harness but it wasn’t that long. Even if it was, he knew that Leonard couldn’t pull himself up. He was strong, stronger with the speed force but he couldn’t use it. “I’m going to climb up and see if there is a easier way for you to climb up as well.” 

Leonard leaned against some rocks and gave him at thumbs up. 

Barry sighed heavily and started to climb. The rocks were loose and was difficult to find a good grip but he manage after a few minutes to get the hang of it and pulled himself up. 

He brushed the sand off his suit and glanced around, the ledge revealed a opening to the other side of the mountain, finally their luck was improving...

And then his stomach dropped. 

“I don’t think we’re...in the past” Barry said softly as ruined buildings came into view, nature was retaking the man made structures, but without a doubt that was once a city. Tall buildings were on their sides, cars nearly rusted to nothing...no sign of life. It looked like a bomb had gone off.

“What?” Leonard yelled back up.

Barry walked back to the ledge and glanced downwards . “We didn’t travel back...we’re in the future.”

“One hell of a future kid.” Leonard glanced around and then back up. “Barry!” He shouted pointing behind him. 

Barry had heard the clicking just seconds before he saw it. The biggest damn bug he had ever seen. It was the size of a wild boar and charging at him. Without thinking Barry used his speed to avoid it.

Snart watched as Barry easily dodged the giant insect but then stumbled and fall forward. “Shit!” Leonard hissed, he grabbing his cold gun and followed the same path as Barry had. He struggled with his limitation, he stumbled twice before forcing to his use his bad arm. He cried out in pain as his side reopened but he didn’t stop he pushed past through the pain and pulled himself up.

The insect was nearing Barry’s unconscious body. He steady his hand and focused.   
\--

Barry gasped as he came too. He remembered the bug, using his speed force and little else.

“Welcome back, sleeping beauty” Leonard said with a wink. 

Barry mouth fell open.  
Leonard Snart despite his injury had managed to freeze most it, the rest was clicking angrily. He had his foot on top of it’s head holding it down as he tilted his own head as he watched it squirmed. A window into Snart’s childhood no doubt.

Barry scooted closer towards it, more curious than cautious. “Watch it, Allen” Snart smirked “Could spit acid”

Barry rolled his eyes and pulled back his mask. He wiped the sweat from his brow and leaned closer to the insect.

“That’s science fiction” Barry countered

“You have super speed, I have a freeze gun...and we traveled into the future where they are carnivorous bugs...I wouldn’t take any chances” Snart stepped off to prove his point. If Barry had been a slower man, the bug in question would taken off his head. He gasped as he landed on his rear end. He glanced between the insect and Snart and muttered insults as he got to his feet. 

The trauma of the freeze gun had seemed to have taken it's toll and the insect slumped to the ground, the clicking had stopped and it appeared dead. 

“Enoclerus Rosmarus” Barry gestured to the back of the beetle “Checked beetle, gets it’s name from the pattern on it’s elytra” He panted. He clears his throat when he notices Snart staring at him, not the usual boredom or annoyance reserved for him when he goes into one of his science tirades but he is a difficult man to read. 

His hobby of collecting bugs and learning scientific names had been short lived. Harden criminals pointing guns at Joe had no apparent effect but anything with more than four legs was a entirely different matter. Lucky no bug controlling metas yet. 

Barry poked the beetle with the tip of his shoe “This is impossible” Barry laughed. 

“Not really” Snart said. “Have you notice the oxygen?”

Barry eyes widen slightly, he had. The oxygen was extremely high, if he wasn’t restricted by the device it was possibly he could run faster than he has ever ran in this high oxygen rich environment.

“Yes!” Barry excitedly turned towards Leonard. “It used to be theorized that bugs could never reach this size. They thought their exoskeleton couldn't support the weight but it was founded that the density of their exoskeleton didn't alter between different size bugs but with oxygen this high the insect could...or have” He gestured to the bug “grow to giant sizes...but more interesting from a evolutionary perspective this insect has to be the top of the food chain. Because due to the time that it require for it to molt it's exoskeleton when it grows it would be substantial. It wouldn't grow this big if there was anything that could eat it.”  
“Great” Leonard muttered. 

Barry was starting to feel faint again and decided to sit down. He sat against the bug, it was still cool from the cold gun. He unzipped his top and then closed his eyes. His head was a bit swimmy “Of course the oxygen explanation is just theorizing without data...and that is a capital mistake” He said with a small chuckle.

“Alright Sherlock” Snart stepped up in front of Barry, his cold gun swung over his shoulder and he cast a shadow over the speedster. 

Barry was amused that Len had gotten his reference, he knew the rouge was intelligent he had proven that on numerous occasions but he hadn’t expected him to be book smart.

“I been in prison” Snart reminded him, Barry opened an single eye tilting his head in confusion of the relevance of the statement. “Not every prison is exciting as the ones on Netflix, Barry. You work out and you read...So why did you pass out, the device?”

“You’re bleeding” Barry sat up. The wound must have reopened. 

“Don’t change the subject. Why did you pass out?”

Barry glanced up at him annoyed but could tell he wasn’t going to let him dress his wound until he answered. “The device might be partially to blame but mostly because of my glucose levels. I have a hypermetabolism. That means I have to eat...and often to keep up with my bodies demands”

Leonard knelt in front of Barry. “That was important information” He said angrily. 

Barry was surprised that Leonard was upset by not informing him, but then again he was depended on Barry getting himself killed wasn’t in Len’s best interest.

“You’re starving then?” 

Barry gave a slight nod. “Cisco makes me this bars that is high in protein, never thought I would miss them” The bars help but they often tasted like cardboard.

“Protein?” Snart glanced around at the bug behind Barry. 

“No!” Barry had followed his line of sight. “Absolutely not”

“You’re starving and bugs are high in protein.” Snart pointed out. 

“There is no way I’m eating some strange future bug, Len!”

“Yes you are” Snart stood up and glanced around. They had shelter from the sun here and a pretty good advantage point if other bugs were to attack. “We’ll cook it first. I even take the first bite, kid”

 

“We’ll cook it first” Snart stood up. “We’ll make camp here...we’ll eat, hydrate” He panted. Barry then notice Snart’s side. It was damp with blood. 

“Fine...but take off your shirt first”  
\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please feel free to review and show some love.


	4. 5 minutes later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry hated waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to Marauder5sos for finding my careless blunders and correcting them.
> 
> Want to thank everyone that has taken the time to read, review and or leaves kudos. It means a lot to me and I really want to hear from you guys!

“I’ll buy you a new one” Barry promised and then grimaced as the ‘I heart Central City’ t-shirt was ripped . 

Barry mourned the loss of the shirt, Snart however did not share his sentiment as he tore it into smaller pieces. He handed them over so that Barry could play Doctor yet again. Len was lucky that Barry tended to get injured quite often and that he was the observant guy he was. He watched Caitlin enough to do this in his sleep. “I don’t think we’ll need to cauterize it again”

Snart glanced down at the kid. “What about infection?”

“That is a concern” Barry agreed. “But...as long as we keep the bandages clean I think we’ll be okay”, Barry said confidently as he wrapped the strips around his chest. Barry couldn’t help it at this close distance and stole a glance at his tattoos. 

They weren’t as random as he originally thought. They was a pattern there, a long story behind each line. Barry didn’t even think as he reached up and traced one of the tattoos on his side. His skin was smooth, not cold as he expected. Barry’s eyes cut upwards when he felt the intensity of Snart’s stare. He swallowed nervously, frozen in place by ironically the heat in Len’s eyes. They bantered quite often, made it more fun than Barry should admit and they even crossed the line of flirting from time to time but that look sent a shiver down his spine. And Barry’s body started to lean forward on his own accord. 

“You have a lot of tattoos!” Barry blurted out.

Snart’s brow tightened and then he adverted his eyes. “You’re observant” He needed to cool things down before they did something...unfortunate. It would be reprehensible on his part, Barry was a good kid...but he never claim to be good guy.

“You should get one” He suggested. 

“Can’t” Barry sighed. “Healing factor would push the ink right out...might last a few hours”

Leonard’s brow rose in surprise. His powers were fascinating. He was eager to learn what Barry could and couldn’t do but he had the feeling there would be plenty of time for that. “Pity. A tramp stamp would suit you”

Barry made a face of mock offense and then chuckled “I’m sure Cisco could design the suit into a crop top” He played along.

“I would have liked to see that” 

Barry started to blabber as Snart got up, a bit slower in his old age and did nothing to hide his amusement. If he had known the kid was this easily flustered he would have done this ages ago.

“So you want it raw?” Snart inquired. 

The poor kids eyes nearly popped out of his head. “wh...what?” 

Snart couldn’t help it, he was a big brother after all. Torment came easy.  
“Oh god you mean the bug....cooked...yeah” Barry muttered and hid his face behind his hands.

“There is nothing to burn” Snart informed. He would give the kid a break, he would flirt later. Right now they needed to focus on surviving.   
decided to give a kid a break. 

“We have gas” Barry murmured behind his hands, and lifted them briefly to glance around. “We’ll find something down there” He gestured with a tilt of his head towards the city.

“No ” Snart interjected. “Walking in blind in a sure way to get yourself killed” He walked over to the edge on the other side and knelt. “Three rules of working a heist, Scarlet. One. Control your emotions. Otherwise you make mistakes, people die.” He glanced back at Barry, he was no longer hiding behind his hands. “two...preparation. Know what you are walking into and how to get out.”

“What’s the third rule?”

“Why you want in?” He smirked. “That city could be crawling with bugs or worse. I suggest we don’t test our luck any further”

“You sound like Green Arrow” Barry sighed, Len was right. They needed to be careful until they knew what they were dealing with. “Um...tumbleweeds...they will be dry enough”

“You know the Arrow?”

Barry grinned. “All heroes know we each other....secret club and all”

Len snorted “Some sort of Justice..league?” 

Barry liked that. Had a nice ring to it. “Considering we’re up against the legion of Doom had to come up with something”

“Cute” Snart clutched his side as he stood back up.

“Let me get it. You shouldn’t be up...you just got shot”

“I had worse.” Snart waved him off and started gathering a few tumbleweeds there was no shortage of them out here, even this far up. He didn’t want to risk Barry passing out again. He set them in front of Barry and sat down next to him. 

He started to rip them apart and make a pile. “Tumbleweeds when mature detach from it roots...way to spread it’s seed...the wind does the rest” Snart informed him.

The smile that spread across Barry’s face was genuine. It was usually him with the seemingly useless facts. “Where did you learn that?” He was curious. Snart never finished high school so any facts he learned was simply because he wanted to know, Barry found that very pure.

“I used to want to be one” Len recounted softly. “I mean as a kid. I just wanted to leave my roots and...” Leonard shrugged “you know”

Barry heart dropped, of course. Joe had said Snart’s dad took his anger out on his kids. Barry reached forward stopping Snart from ripping the tumbleweed “I’m sorry”

Snart pulled back his hand at almost ‘flash’ speed. “Forget it” He said as he moved away, obviously very defensive about it. Barry sighed, Snart had opened up and he had ruined it. Now Snart thought he pitied him. 

Snart continued to his silent treatment as he started the fire and dragging pieces of the bug over. Barry wanted to make things right but he was starving. He didn’t even care that he was about to eat a giant future bug...maybe a little but hunger won out. Snart seemed to know what he was doing as he roasted it. It actually smelt...good but that might be his hypermetabolism talking. 

Snart handed over a leg. Barry had a rock ready, it was kinda like eating crab legs. Gotta break through the shell first. Snart took his own leg but watched Barry curiously. He was obviously waiting for Barry to try it first.

Barry glanced up at Snart. “When we get back...you think maybe we could leave this out when we tell everyone what happened?”

“Not a chance Scarlet” He jested with a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

Barry sighed heavily and pulled a small piece off. No choice but to do it at normal speed Barry slipped it beneath his lips and chewed. His eyes widen and he glanced at Snart. 

“It taste nutty...a bit like nutty shrimp” Barry grabbed a bigger piece and shoved it into his mouth. Snart was a bit more hesitant as he tasted a small piece of the bug. Barry was already on his second leg.   
“Needs seasoning” Snart muttered. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. At least they weren’t going to starve today. Snart was full with the single leg, Barry ate everything that wasn’t frozen...wasn’t going to last anyhow. 

Barry leaned back, feeling a lot better. “When it gets near dark. I’ll check out the city. We’ll find shelter, clothes, and food hopefully” 

“We both go in” Snart countered. “No super speed unless you have too”

“What...why?” Barry sat up. “I feel fine now!”

“Because we don’t know when our next meal is going to come. When you use your speed, you need more fuel. We do it my way” Snart stood up and walk back to the cliff edge. “Anything alive” Snart begun “Would be in the center of the city. Best defense...we stay near the outside. We find somewhere to camp... We take one block at a time.” He glanced back at Barry. “We do it at dusk. We preserve our sweat. People that die in the desert are often found with water still in their containers...we drink a lot and we avoid direct sunlight if we can. We stop moving when it’s completely dark.”

Barry salute “Anything you say, Boss” 

Len liked the sound of that and sat down beside him. All they had to do now was wait. Barry hated waiting.   
\---  
Five minutes later.

Barry tapped his leg repeatedly. His worst nightmare, being trapped in the middle of nowhere and not being able to use his speed. “I’m bored”

“Get over it” Snart leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The youth had no patience.

“Want to play twenty one questions?” Barry inquired. 

Snart opened a single eye. “Considering I’m not a 13 year old girl...no”

Barry huffed “Come on...I’m bored. We need to pass the time anyhow...I’ll make a vow I’ll answer everything.”

“Everything?” Snart suddenly become more interested. 

“Everything...scouts honor” He said holding up two fingers.

“You were never a scout” Snart observed. He grabbed Barry’s hand and preposition his fingers properly. 

“And you were?”

Snart smirked. “With a home like mine you found any reason not to be in it.” He was still holding his hand when he looked him in the eyes. “You can’t lie but I won’t make the same vow”

Barry chewed on his bottom lip. “How about this...you can’t lie but if you don’t want to answer, you say skip?”

“Fair enough” Snart pulled back his hand. “I intent to make this uncomfortable for you” 

“I grew up with Iris...and she had a lot of sleep overs. I’m king of this game” Barry grinned. “Not embarrassed at all.”

Everything until now proved otherwise but Snart intended to test that.

“Your game Barry. You go first”

Barry gave a swift nod and turned to where he was fully facing Len. “Alright...we’ll start with a easy one. What is your favorite color?”

“Red...my turn”

Barry was expecting blue, he was just thankful that Snart was so willing to play. He’ll probably ask him secrets about his powers.

“When did you lose your virginity?” 

Barry nearly choked “Wow you weren’t kidding” He breathed out heavily. “When I was...18. It’s very cliche...prom night...it was awkward and didn’t last very long.” he laughed awkwardly. 

Snart leaned forward eager to ask his next question and waited for Barry to ask his.

Barry narrowed his eyes two could play this game. “When did you lose yours?”

Snart smirked. “14.” 

“what!” Barry couldn’t believe that. “I was busy playing D&D and you had sex?”

“His name was John, he was...older”

“Are you gay?” Barry hadn’t been sure, the flirting could just have been Leonard’s personality. He didn’t want to presume.

“Not your turn Scarlet...Did you have sex with Hal?”

Barry did choke this time “How the hell...How the hell do you know about Hal Jordon?”

“You didn’t answer.” Snart smirked.

Barry wet his lips “No...we fooled around a bit. That was ages ago. I was working a case and...ok my question. How the hell do you know about Hal?”

“When I learned who you were I made it my business to know everything about you.”

Barry crossed his arms. “That’s creepy”

“I call it being thorough. Know your enemy.”

“You didn’t need to know about my sex life, Len!” He said defensively.

“Knowing who was close to you was important then...before our little deal.” He shrugged. 

Barry leaned forward. “Yeah I had a thing with Hal.” He answered. “He was in the military...hot and I was curious.” 

“Still curious?” Snart inquired leaning forward as well.

“No.” Barry smirked. “I know what I like...and I like both”

“I only like men” Snart admitted, both he and barry forgetting about the game. 

Barry was breathing heavier, and his stomach was in knots. 

Snart reached out his hand touching Barry cheek, his thumb trace his cheek bone. He knew exactly where this was heading. They were in a desperate situation with nothing but each other. Barry was about to make the biggest mistake of his life and Snart would let him..”No, I’m the bad guy here...tell me to stop” It almost sounded like a plea, Barry closed his eyes and leaned against his hand.

“No...you’re not. I’m not a hero, you’re not a criminal...we’re just two people at the end of all things trying to survive.”

“Barry” He groaned. “Don’t...”

Barry eyes fluttered open. “I...think you should kiss me now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review love to hear from you guys!


	5. Hot tub time machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to marauder5sos
> 
> And thank you for all the kind words and kudos.

Snart’s hand slid behind Barry’s head and firmly grasped his neck. It was so quiet here, no wind, no animals, just their rapid heart beats and quicken breaths. He pulled Barry forward stopping right before their lips meet and brushed over them and then sidetracked to his jaw, leaving small butterfly kisses upwards towards his ear. Barry’s breath hitches when Len gently draw his earlobe between his teeth.

“You’re a idiot, Barry Allen” Cold whispered and pulled away.

First there was confusion, then pain and swiftly followed by anger. He was pissed. In a flash, Barry had Snart pinned against the mountain side. “Was that some sick joke to you, leading me on?” Barry snapped.

Leonard tried to push Barry away but the kid just pressed back with impressive resolve. 

Barry knew he was a criminal and liar. He had learned that lesson the hard at Ferris air field but he never thought that Snart was the type of man to manipulate another for the sake of cruelty. For a heist or personal gain, maybe, but there absolutely nothing to gain by teasing him like that.

Barry promptly took a step back when Leonard had grunted in pain. His eyes sweep over him checking the wound, the bandage was pinkish but hadn’t bled through completely. The emotions had been so expeditious that it had overwhelmed the Speedster. He analyzed clues for a living and he had neglected to observe the contradictive behavior displayed by Len. His shoulders that normally held his confidence were slumped, his composure, cool as ice, was blatantly shaken, his fist were clenched, his eyes glued to the ground. The biggest contradiction was his arousal, Barry had felt it when he pressed against him but he had been so angry that he omitted at the time. 

Barry let out a frustrated huff and ran his fingers through his hair. “That was some twisted way of self preservation?” He ranted. “Hurting me so you don’t get hurt? Takes one to know one. Although I never did it intentionally but I’m familiar with the method”

Cold lifted his eyes the apathy sent a chill down Barry’s spine. “It was mistake, Scarlet.” 

“We actually have to do something for it to be a mistaken, Cold.” Barry practically spat out.

Barry heard the charge of his cold gun, when had he pick it up? 

“I would say you were playing with fire...but” He lifted his gun and smirked. “That would be fallacious” 

“What is wrong with you?” Barry shouted. “Have you not realized our situation? We are standard in future...the world is dead. It’s just us!” 

“Last man on earth....got it....If you are done romancing me. I think it’s best we reserve our energy” Len lowered his gun, he never had any intention of using it but playing the part had been necessary. The situation might feel hopeless but that kid can pull miracles out of his ass, they weren’t going to be stuck here forever and Barry didn’t need that baggage when they got back. 

“You are impossible.” Barry threw up his hands in frustration. “You been flirting with me for ages. You want this!”

“Don’t act like you know, kid” Leonard crossed his arms. “You have no idea what I want”

“The budge in your pants says otherwise” Barry crossed his arms as well. “You got something against casual sex?”

“No. I love it but there is absolutely nothing casual between us Scarlet...” Len sighed heavily “When I pick a heist I never stop until I get what I want.”

“That’s what I’ve heard but you got it, I’m offering.”

Len sighed heavily. “You don’t understand...I’m a all or nothing guy”

Barry hadn’t expected that. “What do you want?” His tones had softened. 

“Nothing you can offer.” 

Barry rolled his eyes and then stepped into Leonard’s personal space. “When you figure out what I can give you...keep it to yourself.” 

Leonard watched as Barry walked away. This was far from over.  
\--  
Dusk arrived and Leonard had his parka and hood in place. They silently scaled down the mountain, much easier on this side than the other. Once on the ground Len glanced upwards studying this side of the mountain. 

“This is...”

“Not natural” Barry finished. It was a wall, it went around the entire city. It was a true marvel to witness and felt impossible. 

“Discovered any metas that could manipulate earth?” Leonard inquired.

“Sand...but I turned him into glass.” Barry said as he walked around studying the base. It would be one terrifying meta if a person could do this. “The earth just erupts upwards...it wasn’t built...To keep things out?”

“Or in” Leonard muttered. They had only seen the one bug and that did not settle well with him. He gestured for them to continue, they didn’t have much light. The wall for whatever purpose it was created had shielded the city from the sand and most of the structures remained intact. “How long has this place been abandon?” He stepped inside a building, the glass was long gone, the words painted had faded and everything that wasn’t stone or metal had degraded. 

“I don’t know” Barry glanced around. “It really depends on the exposure...” He sighed. “A century at least and that’s a low estimate”

“Takes that little of time to erase us?”

Barry gave a sobering nod. “Pretty amazing. You know the old Mill in Keystone? Five decades ago it was the center of everything and now it’s not even safe to be a drug den. Collapsing, over ran by plants and weather rotted...”

“There is a noticeable lack of plants” Snart wet his lips. “But there amount of oxygen there has to be some somewhere?”

Barry gave a halfhearted shrug. “Half of the world’s oxygen is produced via phytoplankton photosynthesis...” Barry glanced at Snart “Um...water.” He explained awkwardly.

“There is a noticeable lack of that too, Barry”

Barry gave a nod “Something drastic changed the climate here. We’re talking numerous of possibilities. War, solar flares, natural disasters...the other side of the world could be unaffected. If we can get a steady flow of food than I can check it out” Barry suggested as they dug through some debris. They weren’t finding anything of use.

“I don’t like that. Something could happen to you across the world and I wouldn’t know”

“People could be across the world” Barry reminded him.

“If movies taught me anything, Barry. It’s the people you got to worry about during a post apocalyptic world.”

“Or robots”

“Or Robots” Len agreed. He cleared his throat and stepped out. The air was already significantly cooler. “We take it block by block. Two blocks tonight”

“What about food?” Barry inquired.

“A person can live a few weeks without it” Snart studied the buildings. Most of these would have been looted long ago, easy access and directly exposed to the elements. 

“A normal person maybe” Barry muttered under his breath.

“Did that happen because of decay or damaged?” He pointed to a skyscraper that was leaning against a second one. 

Barry tilted his head “Damage. Most definitely damage. There was some kind of battle here.” 

“That building looks impossible to get into”

Barry gave a nod. Someone would have to be insane to try.

“It never got looted then.”

Barry looked upwards. He could run of course but carrying someone might be more difficult. “Depends on exposure really, likely nothing up there”

Leonard glanced up. “Bugs can get up there?” He didn’t want to find a bug’s nest that was for damn sure, but the chance of finding something useful was tempting. 

“Well...we have only encounter one type of insect. It didn’t have wings and considering it’s mass it is highly doubtful that it could manage that.”

“Let’s explore down here first and then we work our way up.” Snart ordered and continued on. They had a lot to cover before night fall.  
\--

“So far” Barry muttered still in a very sour mood from earlier. “We have found Jack and...you know”

“Let’s go there” Len pointed upwards. “At least we’ll have shelter and a good advantage point.”

Barry wanted to argue but he had a good point. He sighed heavily and gestured to his back. “Hop on”

“Piggy back?” Snart’s brow lifted but he was already placing the cold gun in his holster. 

“I might need my hands.” Barry muttered. 

Snart walked up feeling awkward as he wrapped his arms around Barry and climbed onto his back. Barry glanced upwards lightening flashing in his eyes and took off upwards. Snart ducked his head, not sure he would ever get used to this. Barry went to highest point and entered through a broken window. Leonard got down and glanced around.

“The doors are still intact. Everything is enclosed” Leonard moved further into the building. It was difficult because the floor was sloped but with Barry pushing on his back he managed. He opened the door and turned and pulled Barry into it. He shut it behind him.

“This was some type of...fabric company?” He glanced around. Most of the sewing machines were rusted but enough was there to tell what they were.

“God I hope so” Barry said as he went exploring. “Oh yes...some of the fabric was sealed. Air tight”

“Not gonna help unless we are going to a toga party” Leonard smirked. 

Barry glanced up and was pulling fabric out. “I never been good with free time, since I was a kid. I got destructive if I wasn’t occupied...so becoming faster meant I have more free time on my hand. So I been learning stuff.” Barry grinned. “Arms and legs out. You should know the position”

Leonard eyes narrowed but spread his arms and legs and in a instant Barry was measuring him. It felt weird to be touched at Barry’s high speed but he managed to keep himself composed despite his sexual frustration. Just as quick Barry was gone and working with the fabric. It only took him two minutes but he threw a jump suit at Leonard. 

“Figure you would be most comfortable in that” 

Leonard held it up. Just like the ones they had in prison. Barry apparently took his anger out by being a little shit. He was tempted to toss it out the nearest window but considering he has been wearing the same clothes for two days in the desert he was willing to put pride aside. Barry was already at work making a second one for himself, he would tease him later about his sewing skills but the many talents of Barry Allen were undeniable useful. 

“I can’t wait to get out of this leather” Barry muttered as he held the needle and thread between his teeth. Leonard tilted his head, he could say the same thing but he had made the decision that would be a terrible mistake. 

Snart set down the garment and went begun to look around. “This is...” He said exploring. “A Fashion studio...” He left the room looking for an office. Because if he knew one thing about rich people, and he made it his business to know they worked just as much as they played. A person working here, making millions of dollars likely be here more than their own home. He smirked when he found what used to be a office. It had been suit off, almost perfectly preserved including human remains. Just a skeleton now, he kicked it aside and went through the office and opened another door. He laughed, a bathroom.

No running water of course but they had a Jacuzzi tub. Large enough for a party. He pulled out his freeze gun and filled it with ice.

Barry heard the freeze gun and his heart dropped. He ran as fast as he could to Snart’ side, ready for a fight. “What is going on...?” He glanced downwards. “Congrats you defeated it” Barry said with a confused shake of his head. 

“Melt it Barry” Snart ordered. 

Barry tilted his head towards him. “What...why...oh. Thank god” Barry said and knelt down. He was desperate for a bath as well. He started to move his hands rapidly against the ice creating friction and warming it up. Snart sat down his gun and was removing his parka. It took Barry only a minute to melt it.

He glanced back just as Snart was removing his pants. His head shot forward to hide his blush. “Get undressed kid” Leonard said and dropped his boxers and kicked them aside. Barry avoid looking at Cold as he walked by him and got into the tub.

“I’ll wait my turn” Barry said and turned his back.

“Temperature is dropping. If you wait it will be too cold”

Barry huffed in annoyance and stripped out of his top. He really didn’t want to get naked in front of Snart but being in leather in this heat he was starting to smell rip. He had been  
in plenty of locker rooms in his life and just kept his eyes forward as he stripped fully. 

Snart however hadn’t give Barry the same courtesy and hadn’t taken his eyes off him. He was thin but muscular and well defined. He was pale and Snart really wanted to leave marks up his body. Scratches, and bites, enough for everyone to know that he was claimed. Barry turned holding his hands over himself sheepishly and slid into the water.

Snart was had his arms prop on the side and his legs spread. He obviously wasn’t bashful. Barry’s eyes drifted downwards and shot back up. “You make no sense” Barry muttered.

“I question my own actions as well” Snart agreed.

Barry glanced up slowly. “Earlier or now?”

“Yes” Snart answered but not really answering it at all. Barry tilt back his head and wetting his hair. 

“I get it.” Barry said. “Things would be weird when we got back. You aren’t gonna stop being Captain Cold and I’m still going to be the Flash and sex would...complicate things”

“It usually does” He agreed. 

Barry sat up. “You are a dick for what you did earlier...but I can’t be mad at you. Not when our lives are in danger here. Let’s just forget that it happened and moved on.”

Snart gave a small nod and gestured for Barry to come to him.

“I swear to god if you pull anything like before” Barry threaten and moved through the water towards Leonard. Leonard sat up and met him half way. He was going to tell him that nothing changes when they got back, things went back to normal. He wasn’t going to stop being a thief but when they met he was speechless .. His reached out pushing the wet stands of hair out his eyes, Barry was frozen watching him intensely. 

Leonard locked eyes with Barry.

He moved closer and Barry wasn’t sure his heart has ever pounded so fast in his life. The water was trembling slightly from his vibration. Barry eyes flickered to the tattoos on his chest. For a fleeting moment he wondered what that one particular one meant, when did he get? He wanted to know everything about Snart, and more than anything he wanted to feel his lips on his own.

The longing became unbearable and Barry pushed forward meeting his lips. 

The warmth of Barry’s mouth send a current running through Snart’s body. Barry threw his arms around his neck and lost himself in his hot breath and chap soft lips. 

They parted, both gasping. Leonard pressed his forehead against Barry’s. His hand’s explore his neck and shoulders. Barry showing his youth eagerly leaned up meeting his lips again but Snart matched his enthusiasm and reach beneath the water grabbing his ass and pulling him into his lap. 

“Barry” Len growled when the kid grind against him. Here he thought Barry was going to be shy and innocent. “Slow down” He ordered and stilled the kid. He kissed him again and cupped his cheeks. “Slow down” He repeated. “We got all night”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, it makes my day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You so much for reading. Please let me know what you think! Will be multiple chapters, sexual content later in the story. Promise.


End file.
